A Change of Scenery
by Jade24
Summary: Jessica thinks there is nothing special that will ever happen to her or her sorry excuse for a school. But what happens when they start having strange subsitutes in all her classes who just HAPPEN to resemble characters from Harry Potter,.
1. Substitutes

A/n: This is my first story, so bear with me. Shout out to all my friends, especially those whom I was talking to while writing this, including my 'sister' (I wish) Emily and the knight in tarnished armor, sir Ben.  
  
  
  
Jessica walked down the hallway to her 6th period class. 'Hmmm .what did Ms. Thompson say we were going to do today? A lab?' She shrugged to herself and made her way to the science room.  
  
No one was there when she arrived so she got her journal and took a seat in the back of the classroom. She had few friends in this class, and Emily was in English right now. A group of jocks staggered into the room, shouting things at eachother like idiots. Jessica rolled her eyes  
  
She meanwhile noticed something on the board. Compared to the usual large, bold writing on the board, a few letters scrawled on it really stood out. The tiny, old-fashioned handwriting read "Mr. Scots".  
  
'Oh yeah, substitutes.' A lot of the teachers would be in meetings for the next few weeks, so they had warned us we would be having subs for most of the time.  
  
Meanwhile most of the class had found their way to their seats and were chatting continuously. Jessica took no notice and merely kept her self bowed over her notebook. She was currently working on a picture of a snake. The 'Slytherin Snake', as Emily had dubbed it.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Jessica snapped her head up. The substitute had finally arrived. But who it was made Jessica's jaw drop. 


	2. Unsettlement

A/n- Thank you every one who reviewed. I really wasn't expecting anyone except my friends to read this, but I really appreciate it! FireSenshi, Niriko Inverse, Jessica- Here you go! T.K.Yuy- Wow, ty. I hope I can live up to your standards. I'll try my best. Emilia- Oh course, and don't worry, you'll show up soon!  
  
  
  
Unsettlement*******  
  
  
  
Or more who she thought it was. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but they seemed preoccupied with figuring out why he was here.  
  
When he walked swiftly to the teacher's desk, the way he moved made it seem even more unbelievable for Jessica. She studied him carefully as he called role. Greasy black hair, pale skin, cold dark eyes. Hey, he was even wearing black. The resemblance was scary..  
  
"My name is Mr. Scots and I will be your substitute for the rest of your teacher's absence. Today, we'll be doing worksheets which your teacher left for you. I expect you to work on them silently." He glared over the class and began passing out the papers.  
  
  
  
They worked in silence. It was just busy work for Jessica, so she had the time to occasionally look up and watch as Mr. Scots walked up and down the aisles, supervising their work. Jessica could only smirked at how uncomfortable the other students looked.  
  
Soon Jessica was finished with the work, with 20 minutes to spare. She opened her notebook back to the snake drawing and sketched some more. She was soon so focused on what she was doing that she barely noticed where the substitute was. It was his soft, icy voice from behind that brought her back.  
  
"Finished already?" She snapped her notebook shut and spun around in her seat. He stood there with his arms crossed, looking down his nose at her. Jessica nodded and handed him her work. He skimmed over it, then looked back down. "I trust you will find other work to do until you're dismissed."  
  
"Yes, Professor- I mean, Mr. Scots." Jessica said quietly as he walked away. But she couldn't help but smile slightly at the hesitation barely visible in his step as she said that. 


	3. Believing

A/n: Interesting chapter. Jessica finally gets out of Science. I really appreciate all the reviews. Nytd- You have no idea how much that means to me. I love all your stories and I'm really glad you are making a sequel to WW&S. Once again, I'd like to thank Em for helping write this chapter and letting me take over the keyboard, while she acted out everything that showed up on the screen. And forever thanks to Jessica and Courtney, for listening to my ramblings at lunch time, and of course Sir Ben. You will always be a knight in tarnished armor, no matter what. Never shining! And of course all HP related characters and ideas belong to JK Rowling!  
  
  
  
Believing*************  
  
"Emily! Emily!"  
  
"What?!" Jessica ran down the hall as fast as she could through the crowd.  
  
"Did you-oh, sorry, Ben- Did you have a substitute in English?"  
  
Emily looked at her, bewildered. "No.....not yet any way. Why?"  
  
Finally arriving at Emily's locker, Jessica stopped to catch her breath. "Well....we...*gasp*." She suddenly started jerking her head to the right. It took a moment for Em to look up, but when she saw what Jessica was doing, she decoded it to mean to look in that direction. She did.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
Jessica nodded vigerously." That's the science substitute!"  
  
Emily took a moment to soak it all in. "But....he.....couldn't...be. It's probably just someone who looks like him. Maybe he is just a fan who based his whole life on-" She looked desperately to find some sort of logical answer to it all.  
  
Jessica grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! He wears all black, has a British accent, and his name is...." She looked up and smiled meekly. "Mr. Scots...uh...hi."  
  
Emily spun around, finding herself in front of a tall, pale man in black, who right now was looking down his large nose at her. "Excuse me." He said as he began to walk around them. But he still looked at them calculatingly, as if trying to figure them out.  
  
Their eyes followed him down the hall. As soon as he had turned the corner, Jessica looked back at Emily eagerly. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
Emily kept her eyes transfixed on the corner Mr. Scots had just disappeared past. "I don't know..." she said tonelessly. "I just don't know." With that she turned and slammed her locker shut. 


	4. Lunch

A/n: Everything in this story that is HP related belongs to the glorious JK Rowling, even the cat at the end of this chapter. This is the first chapter where they actually mention something HP (besides the Slytherin Snake). And they actually name one of the substitutes. For anyone who has yet to figure who the science substitute was, I'm sorry, but there is no hope left for you.  
  
Thanks for anyone who reviewed chapter 3, although no one had by the time I finished typing this. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Lunch********  
  
The next day, Emily ran up to Jessica after 5th period, her eyes wide. "We have a substitute and he-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What?" Jessica held out her arm to stop Emily from crashing into her. "Breathe girl. Now, what did you say?"  
  
Emily leaned against the wall. "We have a substitute in Algebra. He looks like...like..."  
  
"Like who?!" But she was still trying to breathe correctly, so Jessica grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her back down to the algebra room. As soon as she looked through the doorway, she stopped.  
  
"It's..it's..." Her eyes widened as she turned back to Emily. "It's....Lupin."  
  
(A/n: dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!)  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you. The school is being over run by Hogwarts teachers!" Emily exclaimed on their way to lunch.  
  
"It took you that long to figure that out. You had to see Lupin before you believed it, yet it only took a strange science substitute for me. Is that telling you anything?"  
  
"No." Emily replied, then said thoughtfully, "So you mean I can't go to the dentist anymore?"  
  
Jessica sighed as she sat down at the lunch table. Courtney was singing again, and Kitty was trying to ignore it.  
  
'"I believe I can fly....I believe I can touch the sky.....think about every night and day...just spread my wings and-"  
  
"Help me!" Kitty pleaded with them as Courtney finished her off-key song.  
  
When she finished, she looked at each of them eagerly. "So? You like?"  
  
"Er-" Emily began before Kitty interrupted. "It was fine, Courtney. Just remember, I'm your best friend...so...."  
  
" Since when are cats allowed in school?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty interjected. "What do you think I am?" But everyone was now looking in the direction Courtney was. Jessica was just quick enough to catch a glimpse of a scraggly-looking cat slinking down the hallway and around the corner. 


	5. Time is Short

A/n: I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I've just had no time, with school, and classes, and youth group, and school..  
  
This chapter is longer than most of the others, so I hope no one minds. I kept getting reviews thanking me for short chapters, and criticizing for them too. Sir Ben- You got the line you wanted. David- Don't worry, next chapter.  
  
I really hope I haven't lost any of my original reviewers, and if I have, it's my fault. I warned you, I'm an amateur at this.  
  
  
  
Time is Short**********  
  
  
  
For 7th period, Jessica walked out to the portables. It was mid-October, rather chilly. 'Almost time for Halloween.' She thought as she entered portable 4.  
  
Few people were there yet, but Ben and Elizabeth were. She wound her way through the desks over to them. "Hey," muttered Ben. "Listerine body spray?" greeted Elizabeth.  
  
"Er.no thanks. Hey, have you guys had any subs this week yet?"  
  
"No," Elizabeth quickly answered.  
  
"Though I heard you had an interesting one in science," teased Ben. Jessica suddenly became very interested in arranging her stuff in her desk, while Elizabeth laughed. "Emily said online that Mr. Scots reminded you of someone. Who might that be?"  
  
"Have you seen him yet?" Jessica looked back up at him inquiringly.  
  
He shrugged and sat down and got out his homework. Taking that as a no, Jessica sat down next to Elizabeth.  
  
Soon the classroom was full of students, still waiting for Mr. Surette. "We must have a sub, cause Mr. Surette's never late." Jessica noted.  
  
Suddenly Ben leaned over to them. "Look!" he whispered as he pointed to the door.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon, class.." She said mystically as she glided through the doorway. "I know today will be an eventful class. You will all surely come away with something that will help you greatly in your fuuuuuture!"  
  
"Like she would know." Ben muttered. Jessica snickered, earning a wide- eyed glance from the substitute.  
  
"My name is Madame Bestiola. I will be your substitute for the remainder of your teacher's absence. I know we will enjoy our time together, and you will miss me very much when I leave. Now, today we will work on these worksheets.."  
  
Jessica noticed that they way she was talking made her sound very old and tired. 'I doubt that's the impression she meant to give,' she thought as Madame Bestiola passed out the worksheets. Soon she made her way by their desks. As she handed Ben her paper, she looked at him sorrowfully, her eyes getting even wider.  
  
"Don't hesitate to ask any questions, dear. I can tell your time is short." When Ben looked at her quizzically, she turned away dramatically, calling. "No! Don't ask! It is better if you don't know!"  
  
Ben just stared after her. Jessica was trying to keep a straight face, but found it very difficult and couldn't manage to suppress a small giggle.  
  
It was then that Jessica realized who their substitute was.  
  
  
  
A/n: Few of you would get the Listerine thing, but its just part of Elizabeth. (A recent part) I already have ideas for the next chapter, so that should be up soon. 


	6. Whistleblowers and Handwavers

A/n: Short chapter, but I'm already writing 7. Thanks for your review, everyone I know and don't know. If you're losing track of who's who, don't worry. So am I. But in the next chapter, we go through all of them.  
  
If anyone noticed, in chapter 5, there was a typo. "As she handed Ben her paper, she looked at him sorrowfully, her eyes getting even wider." The "her paper" was supposed to obviously be "his paper". I doubt anyone noticed, bet Sir Ben did. He was a little ticked by it.  
  
Well, two more subs in this chapter, then we'll get a real story going here.  
  
  
  
Whistleblowers and Handwavers*********  
  
  
  
And for the first time, she wasn't the only one to figure it out. Jessica looked over at Ben, who looked at her, wide-eyed. She mouthed, "Trelawny". He nodded.  
  
  
  
The next day yet another sub came. Ms. Hannah was their gym substitute, and since it was raining, they played scooter ball in the aux. gym. She was a weird looking teacher, with spiky gray hair and an old style sliver whistle she loved to blow. It didn't take long for Jessica to relate her to a Hogwarts teacher.  
  
  
  
And even Natalie couldn't help noticing who their English substitute resembled.  
  
She was already sitting at the teacher's desk, stiffly watching the students file in. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and square glasses framed her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was sharp.  
  
"Your teacher, Ms.Bond, is going to be gone for a while. I'll be substituting until she returns. My name is Ms. Manor. You have worksheets to do. They're on the table. When you're done, please read the next two chapters in your novel."  
  
With that, class began.. and continued.and ended. The class was dismissed with a quick glance and small wave of her hand. 


	7. The Brilliant Idea

A/n: I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I hope this will make up for it. Thanks to every one who reviewed.  
  
Reania- I was going to have a separate teacher for Geometry, Jessica's next class. Thanks for the idea!  
  
Holly- Thanks for your many reviews! Thanks for the idea, but I wasn't planning on using him. I already have Lupin, and I doubt I could portray Lockhart very well. And yes, he is annoying! But funny!  
  
Once again, I own no characters related to Harry Potter. Those belong to the wonderful woman to whom we owe so much, JK Rowling!  
  
  
  
The Brilliant Idea************  
  
  
  
Jessica grabbed her lunch out of her locker and headed down to the cafeteria. She took a seat between Emily and Justin when she got there. Ben sat across from her and Courtney next to him.  
  
"OK, has anyone else noticed that something strange is going on here?" Jessica asked. They all nodded.  
  
"The school is being overrun by Hogwarts teachers!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
Courtney pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. "Let's see. Classes.. substitute..teacher.." She began to draw a chart.  
  
"Well there's Mr. Luke in algebra. I think he's Lupin," began Emily. Courtney wrote this down as she talked. "Ms. Manor in English. She's obviously Mcgonnagal."  
  
Ben continued for her. "We have Ms. Hannah in gym, whose Madame Hooch.um."  
  
"Don't forget Madame Bestiola," Jessica muttered.  
  
He rolled is eyes at her. "Oh yeah. She does Latin. Then there's Mr. Scots in science. Who is he again?" he asked glaring at Jessica.  
  
She just glared back. Emily answered for her. "Mr. Scots is Professor Snape."  
  
"Then there's that weird-looking cat that keeps showing up," Justin interjected. Courtney merely nodded and continued to write.  
  
"That's it.so far." she held up the finished list. Jessica looked it over and, finding nothing wrong, nodded her approval.  
  
"Next question is," Jessica asked while splitting up a cookie for her and Emily, "why are they here?"  
  
This was answered with a moment of silence, or a silence as silent as the cafeteria ever is. Emily was the first to speak up. "Maybe they're here to hide out from Voldermort while they build up their master plan to stop him from further corrupting the wizarding and muggle world!".  
  
Everyone merely stared at her. Emily looked flushed as she muttered "What? It was just an idea."  
  
"Unlikely.any other ideas?" Ben looked around at them.  
  
Justin looked up from his lunch. "I know!" he said brightly. "What if. we put holes.in cheese!?" Justin looked at them all eagerly.  
  
Again, everyone just stared at him. "It's called Swiss cheese, Justin," Jessica enlightened him.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled, returning to his half-eaten lunch.  
  
Right before the bell rang, Ben announced, "Since we can't seem to think of any logical reason why Hogwarts teachers have come here, I guess all we can do is to wait."  
  
"That means no confrontations, or mentioning anything to anyone," Courtney said.  
  
"Especially not the substitutes." Ben looked meaningfully at Emily and Jessica.  
  
Then the bell rang. Jessica got up quickly to leave. She was eager to get to her next class. She had heard there was another substitute in Geometry. Who would it be?  
  
A/n: There you go. Think about who it might be! Also, thanks to my brother, who came up with the cheese thing. Er.thanks. 


	8. Geometry

A/n: I know I've taken too long to post this, but I had writer's block, and I was also writing a story for a contest. I might put that one up too, I don't know. Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Natalie- Of course, he would say that, wouldn't he? Hope you like this chapter, hehe.  
  
Emilia-We'll see.ideas already forming in my mind.  
  
Gigaku- Thanks. I know. I'll have to work one that!  
  
Julia Lin- Yeah, we had him. It was the day right after I wrote the first two chapters! Scary, huh?  
  
Nytd- Thanks to you too. And I love how AHN is coming along. Snape rules!  
  
So here's the anticipated.  
  
  
  
Geometry**************  
  
  
  
Jessica stopped by her locker to pick up her math book, then headed to class. She walked in and put her books down. Their substitute hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Five minutes later, she did.  
  
"I'm Ms. Hill. While Ms. Debalso is out, we'll be reviewing the units you have already covered. Now, I need you to get into groups of four. You will each get a separate sheet with."  
  
As she continued explaining what they would be doing, Jessica looked around the room. She couldn't find anything that might hint at Ms. Hill being a professor from Hogwarts. She seemed pretty normal.  
  
When it was time to group up, Jessica went and sat down at a table with Natalie, Ben, and Justin.  
  
"So, who's she?" Ben asked as Jessica sat down.  
  
"I have no idea." They set to work.  
  
  
  
When it came time to leave, Ms. Hill told them to have one person from each group bring up the papers. "Here," Justin said, handing Ben his paper.  
  
"No! You take them." Ben passed his and Justin's papers to Natalie. Eventually all four papers ended up on Jessica's desk. Ben and Justin were grinning at her, while Natalie just rolled her eyes. Jessica sighed and took the papers up while the others left.  
  
She walked up to the desk and placed the papers on the pile. It was a book that caught her eye. Jessica carefully looked over so the teacher wouldn't notice. The cover read Numerology and Grammatica. She had seen that name before. Right! In the Harry Potter books, Hermione used it in Arithmacy.Arithmacy! That meant the substitute was.  
  
"Professor Vector." Jessica slapped her hand over her mouth too late. Ms. Hill snapped her head up from her work. As quickly as she could, Jessica went over to her table, grabbed her binder, and all but ran out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
"Natalie! Ben! Wait up!" They turned around just in time to avoid getting run over by Jessica. "I figured out who she is."  
  
"Who?" Ben asked eagerly.  
  
Jessica looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then she whispered, "Professor Vector!"  
  
"Who?" Natalie asked.  
  
Jessica sighed. "She's the Arithmacy teacher at Hogwarts," she whispered.  
  
Natalie asked again, "What's Arithmacy?" Again, Jessica sighed.  
  
"Jessica, you probably the only person in this school who knows what Arithmacy is. And stop whispering." Ben said as they walked outside to the portables once again for Latin. "No one's going to know what we're talking about."  
  
Jessica added, "Not to mention the fact that everyone else is oblivious to the fact that all our substitutes have British accents!"  
  
  
  
A/n: There you go. I hope I can get to chapter 9 soon. Meanwhile, I recommend you go read A Witch, A Wolf, and a Serpent, by Nytd. It's Remus/OC and Snape/OC. It's really good, and there's now a sequel, A Hogwarts Nytdmare. But read WW&S first or you'll be lost. 


	9. Friday

Friday************  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally Friday came. The substitutes had been coming in all week and would still be here for a while. It was just about now that the teachers would start giving homework assignments. And it was just about now that the students would have another lunch meeting.  
  
  
  
"So all our regular teachers are gone," Emily began. "And we're stuck with what we have for at least two weeks."  
  
Ben interrupted, "No! I can't stand Madame Bestiola for another two weeks!" Jessica and Courtney stifled their laughter.  
  
"So what are we going to do until then?" asked Courtney.  
  
Ben answered her, "No idea. But we still don't know why they're here and that would probably be the first thing to do." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Jessica added, "Maybe we should do some, err, investigating. You know, see if we can't find anything that might give us a clue."  
  
"We could go through their trash!" Justin piped in. "I saw that on CSI once."  
  
Jessica was the first one to respond to this (not that it deserved a response). "This isn't a cop show. No one's dead."  
  
But he added, "Yet."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes. "Some of us should maybe look around the subs' desks during class, if you sit close enough. But we don't need to get into trouble."  
  
They were still thinking about what else they could do when the bell rang. Jessica stopped Ben and Emily. "We could stay after school for a bit. Just to see if we notice anything strange." Both of them nodded. "OK, see ya!" she said as she headed for her locker. Jessica smiled to herself. 'Science next . with Mr. Scots.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben, Emily, and Jessica met by the vending machines after school at 2:40. They could do whatever until 4:00. The school wasn't real strict about students not wandering the halls after school, as long as they went home by four.  
  
"Now what?" Emily asked.  
  
Jessica shrugged. "I . I guess we go do some investigating." So the threesome went upstairs to the 8th wing. Most of the classrooms were dark, the doors locked.  
  
"No one's here," said Ben. Emily gave him a look as if to say 'Duh.'  
  
But Jessica silenced them and motioned for them to listen. Voices could be heard from down the hall. "I think it's coming from the staff room." Emily whispered. Jessica nodded and started walking down the hall, closer to the 8th grade staff lounge. The voices continued to get louder.  
  
Sooner than Ben had hoped, they were right next to the door. Jessica and Emily pressed themselves against the wall and edged closer to hear.  
  
  
  
A female voice with a Scottish accent was speaking. "--easy to teach. Most of them aren't very interested in the work, but they do it anyway. How have yours been going?"  
  
A man's voice replied. "Oh, just fine. I'm just having them do mostly book work, straight out of their math books."  
  
"I can see that soon we will have to start giving them homework assignments, and I predict that they won't like it," said a mystical woman's voice. Someone snorted.  
  
The Scottish voice was back. "It's homework, dear. No one likes it. Tell me, in your gazing, have you seen anything about whether they will turn it in?" Some sniggers were heard and for a while there was silence except for the scratching of pens.  
  
Another male voice, this time much deeper, broke the silence. "Has anyone heard anything for the headmaster?" A murmured chorus of no responded.  
  
Outside in the hallway, Three pairs of eyes had suddenly gone very wide. They tried to move closer, as they were straining to hear the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Heaven forbid he leave us here with these Muggles," the first male voice chuckled.  
  
"Oh honestly, they aren't that bad. In fact, some of my students are very smart. A few seem to have caught on quickly to the problems I've been presenting them in 5th period," defended a new female voice.  
  
"That's not all some of them have been catching on to." muttered the deep voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" said the other man.  
  
"You know what I mean," he replied. "A small group of them seem to have noticed that something strange is going on here. There was even one student on the first day."  
  
"There's one in my class too," said the newest female voice.  
  
It was then that Jessica finally got the courage to peek in, for the door was slightly open. She peered around the door frame. Inside the staff room sat most of the substitutes. Mr. Luke, Ms. Manor, and Ms. Hill sat around the conference table. Madame Bestiola sat on a cushioned chair in the corner. At the desk directly across from the doorway sat Mr. Scots.  
  
Meanwhile, the voice, which turned out to be Ms. Hill, continued. "She called me Professor Vector." Then she smiled. "But I don't think she actually meant to say it out loud."  
  
"Sounds like the same student," muttered Mr. Scots.  
  
Someone from behind Jessica sneezed, quietly, but still too loud. Mr. Scots snapped his head up.  
  
Quickly, Jessica moved away from the door. She grabbed Emily's arm and started running down the hall, with Ben close behind. They ran down the stairs and through the halls until they were outside.  
  
"Phew! That was close." Ben gasped, bending over to catch his breath. They started the walk home, all of them out of breath, but glad they had at least figured out they were right.  
  
At the point where Emily and Jessica parted, Emily apologized quickly. "Sorry about that. I really had to sneeze."  
  
"It's OK," Jessica sighed. "We didn't get caught." She waved and continued to walk. Sure, they didn't get caught. But Jessica was positive the substitutes were talking about her and that Mr. Scots had recognized her when he had seen her listening. It was only a matter of time.  
  
A/n: Thank you for all the reviews. I own no HP related stuff, etc. OK. Next chapter, Monday, science class, confrontation. Get the picture? 


	10. Unapparent Nervousness

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I own nothing HP related.  
  
Natalie- Thank you Miss Natalie. It's flurrying! Hehe  
  
Julia- No, don't die! Oh shoot, minus one fan. Don't worry I'll get to Kitty soon.  
  
Bookworm- thanks. I'm glad I'm not the only one out there whoever thought of this. I'm sure yours would have been good anyway.  
  
And for everyone else who reviewed, and those who didn't, and those who won't. ::cough:: sir Ben ::cough:: Oh, and I did see the movie, the first day it was out too. But I was unable to sport my Slytherin colors because I went to Emilia's house straight from school. :sigh: But anyone who is anyone should have known that I'm a Slytherin at heart!  
  
  
  
  
  
Unapparent Nervousness**********  
  
  
  
If anyone noticed on Monday that Jessica seemed more nervous than usual, they didn't say anything. None of the other teachers acted differently around her. 'Maybe he didn't recognize me.' She could only hope.  
  
That hope vanished when she stepped into the science room for 6th period. When Jessica looked up at the teacher's desk, she was greeted with a dark, icy glare from the substitute. She lowered her eyes and hurried to the back of the room to a seat.  
  
The rest of class continued quietly with a few looks from Mr. Scots. At the end of class, he gave everyone an assignment; to find and research a modern medicine that is made using ingredients from nature. 'Potions' Jessica couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Right before the bell rang, Mr. Scots told everyone to pack up. Then he headed towards the back of the room - right towards Jessica. "See me after the bell rings." He spoke in a low voice, as if daring her to object. She merely nodded and began to pack up.  
  
  
  
Jessica got up and went over to Mr. Scot's desk when the bell finally rang. She put her binder down and sat on the edge of the front table. Mr. Scots was still in the hallway. So she waited.  
  
The door clicked shut. Mr. Scots walked over and leaned on his desk in front of Jessica.  
  
"What exactly did you hear yesterday?" he began.  
  
Jessica looked at him blankly. "I heard you talking about the students, the classes, homework, the headmaster." She checked for a reaction before continuing. There was none visible on his face. "Me."  
  
Mr. Scots sneered. "You must have been there quite a while, to hear all that." She nodded. "You're one of the ones who has been suspecting something, right?"  
  
"Since the first day." Jessica muttered.  
  
"Well then, Miss Jessica." Mr. Scots stood up straight, walked back around his desk and sat down. He stated darkly, "It seems like we have a great deal to talk about."  
  
Jessica sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon. 


	11. Confessions and Interruptions

A/N- I am so sorry I took so long. Even Miss Natalie was getting impatient, ; P. Even though I should seriously be working on a story that's due in less than a week that I've barely started on for English.. Sorry Ms. Bond. I couldn't help getting this down.  
  
Slytherin RULES!!!!  
  
Nytd- Thanks. I hadn't heard of that. Keep working on AHN.  
  
Natalie- Hey, even you were getting impatient. And my favorite word is somewhere in this chapter. Can you find it?  
  
Listerine Person- Where in the world did you get that SN? Left foot sock (  
  
Liz- Hmmm. Harry potter and the Cursed Jello. Red or orange?  
  
  
  
Confessions and Interruptions********  
  
  
  
Mr. Scots stared at Jessica for a moment. "Let's start with why we're here."  
  
The lunch meeting her friends had flashed through Jessica's mind.  
  
  
  
"Next question is," Jessica asked while splitting up a cookie for her and Emily, "why are they here?"  
  
This was answered with a moment of silence, or a silence as silent as the cafeteria ever is. Emily was the first to speak up. "Maybe they're here to hide out from Voldemort while they build up their master plan to stop him from further corrupting the wizarding and muggle world!"  
  
Everyone merely stared at her. Emily looked flushed as she muttered "What? It was just an idea."  
  
  
  
Mr. Scots began. "In our community, the wizarding community, there's a very dark wizard commonly known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. His true title is-"  
  
"Lord Voldemort," Jessica whispered.  
  
He looked at her darkly but didn't comment. "He's been terrorizing both the wizarding and the muggle - your world. It had seemed there was only one place safe, our school."  
  
He continued. "The school us teachers really work at is in Britain."  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You teach potions." Jessica added.  
  
Mr. Scots narrowed his eyes at Jessica. "Yes...," he said carefully. "Anyway, it soon became that even Hogwarts was no longer safe. So our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, brought us here to America. He's trying to-"  
  
"-Gather international support in the fight against Lord Voldemort and build up a plan to defeat him," Jessica took a guess.  
  
Mr. Scots leaned forward and sneered at her. "You already know too much so I suggest you left me finish!" Jessica nodded, but she noticed there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. For some reason she found this funny. Maybe it was because she had felt like she was one of his students at Hogwarts for a moment.  
  
He leaned back into his chair again. "Lately, I believe he's been meeting with the headmaster of Avalon Academy of the Magical Arts and Sciences. So, meanwhile, the rest of us teachers have been left to- er, fend for ourselves. Life in America is bloody expensive, even if it isn't permanent. So the other teachers and I had to get jobs. So here we are."  
  
Jessica took a moment to let it all sink in. "All right. Now what?"  
  
Mr. Scots eyed her intently, "I assume you were planning to tell your friends this when you get out of here." Jessica blushed slightly and nodded. "Thought so. Might I suggest you only tell those who you are completely sure are trustworthy? We can not have the whole student body knowing, or else the Ministry would be here in a flash."  
  
This reminded Jessica of something he wanted to ask. "Mr. Scots, why didn't you like, cast obliviate on me or something?"  
  
He sat for a moment, then leaned forward on his desk. "Because, Miss Jessica, I believe there is something you can do for us."  
  
  
  
A/N - Avalon thing belongs strictly to my bro. He was sleeping so I couldn't ask him. Read his story, "What's A Hogwart?" I'll hopefully write the next chapter before break ends. Can't wait to write it. I'm sure Sir Ben could wait though! Hehe. Happy holidays everyone. My favorite gift was a certain teddy bear named Tommy. 


	12. Refuge

A/n- I've wanted to write this chapter since chapter 9. Hehe, Sir Ben is going to kill me tomorrow when school starts again.  
  
I have seen the second LOTR movie twice already. I love Gollum! He's so...schizophrenic?  
  
Gollum- No one's complained so far. Oh yeah, 2,735 words, and done.  
  
LaRosa- (Zach) If a story ends when a guy walks of a cliff, is that a cliffhanger?  
  
Julia- I'm not a liar, see? Hehe, I'd challenge you to a duel for that comment if I could, you know. See you tomarrow.  
  
Natalie- That review you gave was bloody similar to your last one, and the one before that, and that, and that.. Hehe, its ok. Tomarrow you can review in prep.  
  
  
  
Refuge***********  
  
  
  
Jessica ran out of the science room to her locker. She found Ben and Emily standing next to it. "Where were you?" Emily asked as Jessica quickly stuffed her binder into her backpack.  
  
"In the science room," replied Jessica, smiling mischievously.  
  
Ben noticed the way she was acting. "Why?" After getting no answer, he added, "You were talking to Mr. Scots, weren't you?" Jessica nodded.  
  
Emily looked eagerly at Jessica. "Well, what did you talk about?"  
  
Jessica looked up. "We were right." The others looked perplexed.  
  
"Right?" Ben spoke up. "About what?"  
  
"Why they're here."  
  
Emily's eyes went wide. "Tell us everything."  
  
Mr. Scot's words echoed in Jessica's mind. 'Might I suggest you only tell those who you are completely sure are trustworthy?' She knew she could trust them. "Well," she said, looking around, "Okay. Emily, go see if anyone's coming first."  
  
Emily dashed down the hall and peered around to corner. She came back with a strange look on her face. "McGonnagal and Ms. Hannah, I mean, Ms. Manor and Hooch, I mean Ms. Manor and Ms. Hannah and their Hogwarts counterparts are coming around the corner!"  
  
Jessica looked around frantically for a place to hide. She looked down the hall and sighed. She dragged her two friends down the hall, to the only refuge in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben stood frozen on the threshold of the door. "I'm not going in there."  
  
Jessica sighed and she and Emily pushed him inside. Emily checked to make sure no one was in there.  
  
Ben dared a glance around. "What are- never mind! I don't want to know!" he said, covering his eyes.  
  
Suddenly they heard a familiar voice from the hall. "Why are you guys in here? No one uses this place." Jessica looked out into the hall and pulled an astonished Kitty in. "What in the world are you doing in here? Don't you- Ah!" Kitty screamed when she saw Ben. Pointing at him with a shaking finger, she shouted, "What is HE doing in a girl's bathroom?!"  
  
A/N- Next chapter, more in the girls bathroom. And will we find out what Mr. Scots asked Jessica to do? Maybe, maybe not. I promise nothing. Us Slytherins are too cunning. 


	13. That's what I said

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. I know it's been so long since I last updated, as a certain Gryfindor likes to remind me. But I promise I'll update more often, I hope.  
  
Miss Natalie- You used it1 you used the word! Hehe. Any more ideas?! Besides a stuffed alligator.  
  
Listerine Girl- No! Don't spray! Or, at least just spray Ben. And don't worry. That's only one girl's bathroom. There are plenty others for refuge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what I said!"***********  
  
  
  
Kitty stared with horrified eyes at Ben, whose face had gone from ghostly pale to bright red. For once Kitty was at a loss of words.  
  
Emily and Jessica exchanged glances. Jessica began carefully, "I've just been to see Mr. Scots. He told me what was going on, though I had it basically figured out by then."  
  
Kitty moved her stare from Ben to Jessica. "What did he say?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jessica carefully repeated what Mr. Scots had told her. "Albus Dumbledore brought them here. They needed jobs while he gathered international support for their fight against You-Know-Who."  
  
"That's what I said!" shouted Emily before everyone shushed her. "But that's what I said, and none of you all believed me," she whispered.  
  
"Why do they have to get jobs?" asked Ben.  
  
"Well they don't exactly have regular money. And-" Jessica said, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello! This is America! One of the most expensive places to live on the face of the earth."  
  
"Emily!"  
  
"I didn't think- I checked for feet, sorry!"  
  
Jessica dashed over to the stalls and started opening the doors. In the second one, crouched on the toilet seat and listening, she found Courtney. "What are you doing? And why is there a notebook in your hand?"  
  
Courtney looked up at Jessica. "I'm writing what you said."  
  
Jessica stood there while Courtney climbed down and left the stall and Emily quickly checked all the other stalls. "Why? Actually, never mind. But you have to promise that you won't tell ANYONE." She didn't want to imagine what Mr. Scots would do if the secret leaked into the school.  
  
"So, did he say anything else?" Emily asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, he-" Jessica was about to tell them what Mr. Scots had asked her to do. But she looked at them, and decided not to. "-He didn't say much- anything else."  
  
There was a moment of quiet thought. Then Ben said, " So, now what?"  
  
Jessica and everybody else shrugged. After a few seconds, they began to process out of the bathroom and headed towards the main hall of the school.  
  
But Jessica noticed that Courtney kept sending strange glances her way, suspicious glances.  
  
A/n: Review! Review! I am so sad. I have found out what happens to my beloved Gollum at the end of the trilogy. No wonder you all wouldn't tell me. *Sigh* So depressed... anyways. A new chapter should be up soon. And if anyone has any idea about what a boy likes for Valentine's Day, please tell me!! 


	14. So Suspicious

A/N: Valentine's Day is very wonderful, ain't it? My day was wonderful. Thanks to all who made suggestions for a gift, but I figured it out on my own eventually. ( He loved it. Such a romantic...  
  
Julia- Keep practicing. You're so famous!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, and in case I haven't said this in a while, I own nothing HP related, and all the characters belong to themselves. I just own the plot... Or do I...  
So Suspicious***********  
"Jessica."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Jessica."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jessica!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Jessica turned to Courtney, trying to remain as casual as possible. Courtney, whom she had been avoiding all morning, peered at her suspiciously. "Never mind." And then she walked away down the hall.  
By the end of the day, Jessica had had her fill of suspicious glances. And all of them weren't from Courtney. Many of the substitutes looked at her differently than before. But she couldn't tell if they knew she knew. Even the librarian seemed suspicious. Jessica had spent lunchtime alone in the library, still trying to avoid Courtney, and the librarian, who was the regular one, kept looking at her strangely. Though she doubted that had anything to do with anything. She had heard before that the librarian was a bit creepy.  
Jessica stood outside after school, waiting for her always-late bus. She looked around at the other kids. "They are so stupid," she thought as she watched two of them kicking at each other, while others stood around and watched.  
  
Soon a teacher stepped in to break it up. Jessica smirked as the teacher pulled the two boys apart and coldly looked each in the eye. Amazingly, they both fell silent.  
  
Suddenly Jessica realized that the teacher was Mr. Scots, and he was looking directly at her! She stepped back a step and met his icy glare. Then he turned and headed towards the school entrance.  
  
Jessica stood there for a moment. Then, after some quick decisions, she went after the professor.  
  
A/n: Hehe, love it. More is on the way! Slytherins rule and happy Valentine's Day! 


	15. The Copier

A/N: A long chapter?! I think so. The snow is wonderful, isn't it? So far we've had a 4-day weekend off school, and there's no school again tomorrow, making it 5 days.  
  
I love this chapter. It's one of my official favorites now.  
  
I'm sick of all the renovating fanfiction.net is doing, with the fiction press thing and all. Also, all the formatting for the chapters is messed up when you upload one. Oh well, bear with me here.  
  
The Copier***********  
  
Jessica quickly wove her way throughout the mob in front of the school doors. Inside, the hallway was almost empty. Mr. Scots was easy to spot in all his black.  
  
She tried to catch up and fall into step with him, but one of his strides was almost two of hers.  
  
"Something you need, Miss Jessica?" Mr. Scots inquired without glancing at her.  
  
Jessica gulped. "Actually, I wanted to know if you had told any of the other substitutes that you told me."  
  
Mr. Scots didn't say anything, but didn't try to get rid of her either as they walked up the stairs to the eighth grade hall. They were going towards the staff room.  
  
Jessica slipped through the doorway of the staffroom cautiously, but quickly, before the door (which Mr. Scots, of course, did not hold open) closed. Looking around, she noticed that no one was there except her and the professor.  
  
Mr. Scots sat down at the desk and shuffled through some papers.  
  
"Um, what happened to the copy machine?" Jessica had to ask, as the copier was quite a sight to see. Papers were jammed into every slot; weird figures were on the keypad; and more paper was scattered all over the floor. Jessica bent down to pick them up while Mr. Scots explained.  
  
"Some of the other teachers were trying to use it, but couldn't quite figure out how it was to work. The result is what you see before you."  
  
Jessica looked up to see an amused look on his face and laughed quietly.  
  
"Severus! I was erasing the chalkboard the muggle way and suddenly the erasers started clapping like crazy, on their own! Did you charm them again?!"  
  
A chalk-covered Ms. Manor stormed into the staff room, but stopped short when she noticed Jessica.  
  
"Oh, hello dear." Ms. Manor said quickly, then looked inquiringly at Mr. Scots. He merely raised an eyebrow in reply.  
  
Jessica had to smile as she watched the exchange of looks between the teachers. This was just as she imagined they'd act at Hogwarts.  
  
Mr. Scots was the next to speak. "Miss Jessica, I do believe you know Ms. Manor?"  
  
"I'm in your 3rd period English class." She told the flustered teacher.  
  
"Yes, I remember." Ms. Manor looked between the girl and the professor. "Why is she in here?"  
  
"Well, I thought she could, perhaps, help fix the copier," Mr. Scots said smoothly. His eyes flickered in her direction, and Jessica could tell she was supposed to play along.  
  
When Ms. Manor looked at her, Jessica nodded brightly in agreement. This seemed to convince her. "Well, good luck. I dare say no one else could figure it out. But then again you are a...student here, and it is an...American contraption." She trailed off as she left the room.  
  
After Ms. Manor had left Jessica let out a sigh of relief, and soon realized that the other occupant of the room had too. She stood up and looked at Mr. Scots. "Smooth. I'll take that as a no to my original question."  
  
The professor smirked. "Brilliant deduction," he said sarcastically. "While you're here, you might as well try to fix the copier. No one else can. I'll be right back." He got up and walked to the exit. Before leaving, he turned back. "Don't leave and no snooping." He looked at her sternly, but there was a strange glint in his eyes that she couldn't decode.  
  
Turning back to the copier, Jessica stared at it, not knowing where to begin. After unstuffing and picking up all the paper, the area atleast looked cleaner. She tried turning the machine on, but nothing happened. It was plugged in, but still wasn't working.  
  
She sighed. Just then, an open drawer of the desk caught her eye. Checking the doorway, Jessica crept over to the desk and looked in the drawer. Underneath some papers, she found a quill, some ink, and a narrow box. Lifting out the box, she blew off the heavy coat of dust and read the label.  
  
'Spare Wand- Willow, 7 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring- Ollivanders'  
  
Carefully she opened the box. Inside lay a beautiful dark wood wand. Jessica gently picked it up out of the box. Immediately, she felt a warmth go through her body. It was a strange, yet good sensation, which soon went away.  
  
Jessica walked back over to the copy machine with the wand. Shakily she pointed the wand at it and said softly, "Enervate." Nothing happened. But she tried again anyway. "Enervate." This time the machine flickered on, but then back off. One more time, and with a bit more confidence, she said quietly, "Enervate!"  
  
Suddenly the machine went into action. Lights flickered on; motors started running, and the keypad screen said "Please refill paper." Jessica smiled and slid a stack of plain paper into the appropriate slot.  
  
Realizing she was still holding the wand, she quickly stuck it back in the box and put the box in the desk drawer. Then she stepped back in front of the copier, away from the desk.  
  
Someone cleared his or her throat, making Jessica jump. She spun around to see Mr. Scots leaning against the doorframe. He straightened up and crossed the room. Smirking, he said, "You got it to work, I see. Good job."  
  
It took a moment for Jessica to recover, but she snapped out of it. "You didn't think I could do it?" She raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
The strange glint was in his eyes again. "There's a lot of things I thought you Muggles couldn't do, but now I see that you can, even without magic."  
  
Jessica kept a blank face, but was taken aback. Had he seen?  
  
Mr. Scots then said, "You might as well leave now. But I would like you to come to a staff meeting after school tomorrow. It will run late, so you'll be staying later then 4."  
  
Jessica nodded. Mr. Scots handed over her backpack. Just as she turned to go, he called her back, the strangle glint stronger than ever.  
  
"Since you seem to already know so much about Hogwarts, I assume you know about the four houses?" She nodded. He smiled slightly. "Well, I think you would have been in Slytherin." Mr. Scots had to laugh as he watched Jessica run out of the room with a broad grin on her face.  
  
Halfway home, Jessica finally opened her backpack to see what it was that was jarring her back. She gasped when she pulled out the spare wand.  
  
A/N: I love this chapter. Snape gave Jessica the greatest compliment ever, in my opinion. Review! More soon! The word Muggles is officially in my spell check. 


	16. Owl Pellets

A/n: I am terribly sorry for not writing sooner. Writers block! I hate it! @#%#@! Yeah. That's what it's like. But I was finally cured by the lovely Miss Julia Orion (is that right?) But we usually call her just Courtney. This inspiration was of course, in between all the threats of what would happen if I didn't write soon. Even my birthday present was in jeopardy here!!!  
  
One of my lovely groups of reviewers wrote a very long, multi-voiced review for chapter 15. Here is an article they included.  
  
**DAILY SUNPROPHET[American Wizards Newspaper] NEWSFLASH!!**  
  
MUGGLE WITH A WAND By Almira Ainslie  
  
Yesterday, several wizards saw an ordinary muggle doing magic in her backyard with a whippy willow wand. Rumours are spreading that this young lady should have gone to Hogwarts a few years ago. More on this next issue. Mr. John Malfoy will be working undercover to get more information on how this muggle got a wand.  
  
[Insert moving picture of a group of protesting wizards in front of Ollivanders. Many are holding picket signs that say, 'Muggles shouldn't have wands.']  
  
All credit for the article is given to the reviewer group, under the name of CrookshankAH03. Love u!  
  
Enjoy this long belated treat.  
  
Owl Pellets*****************  
  
Jessica walked into the cafeteria for lunch on Wednesday. As casually as she could, she walked to her regular table. Sitting down, she remained silent. No one seemed to notice. Everyone except Courtney.  
  
The conversation soon drifted to the substitutes and some of the strange things they had done during classes.  
  
"Did you see Ms. Hill yesterday? She could do computations faster than anyone. And while we were working, she was scribbling something at her desk, and kept looking at each of us in turn."  
  
"That's nothing. Mr. Luke had this thermos of some liquid, and he poured some into a cup. I asked what it was, and he said it was coffee. But it didn't look like coffee, and it smelled too!"  
  
This continued on for quite a while, until Courtney, who had just returned from the snack line, sat back down.  
  
Jessica suddenly shouted, "Oh my god, what in the world is that?" She pointed to a strange dark lump on Courtney's tray.  
  
Courtney looked down and said, "Oh that's just-"  
  
But Kitty interrupted her. "It looks like an owl pellet!"  
  
"It's not an owl pellet. It's a prune."  
  
"EW!" all immediately exclaimed, except Courtney of course.  
  
Courtney ignored them but looked distastefully at the shriveled fruit. Then she asked, "Jessica, have you found out anything interesting about the subs lately?"  
  
Jessica stared at her, only to receive a glare back. "I got to go. See you all in class." Getting up to leave, Jessica smiled but kept her eyes on her trash she was about to throw away. She was out the door as quickly as she could run-walk. So she didn't see Courtney get up to leave a second later.  
  
A/N: Like??? I know, it's too short, but I only had 15 min. to write and I want to get this posted now! More soon.  
  
I love Broadway!!!!! I saw two in one day, In NYC!!! 42nd is amazing, must see!!! And I can really appreciate all that tapping. Right, Miss Natalie? And The Lion King rules!!!!! Another must see. Scar Forever!!! Derek Smith! So wonderful! He ranks right up there with Alan Rickman. And that's high! 


	17. Cornered

A/N: Haha! Two in one week! Woohoo! I guess I'm on a roll. No, Courtney is not evil!!!  
  
Derek Smith is currently playing the wondrous role of Scar in The Lion King in NYC at the New Amsterdam Theater. Go see him!! Oh, and there's other people in the show too. Just kidding. Everyone else is awesome too. The whole show is awesome. And no, he didn't do the voice of Scar in the movie, although he should have, in my opinion...  
  
Miss Natalie- How is I supposed to put any bloody romance into this story? How? Tell me and I'll think about it. Hehe. But isn't that what my Latin story is for?  
  
Crookshanks- Owl pellet debate? Lol. That must have been funny. Prunes really do look like owl pellets, you know?  
  
-  
  
Cornered**************  
  
"Jessica!"  
  
Jessica turned, hearing the call from one person she had been dreading. She had a feeling Courtney would be the one to catch on. Courtney half-ran down the hall toward Jessica. Looking around, Jessica realized that she wouldn't be able to avoid the upcoming conversation.  
  
Courtney quickly reached her and immediately began badgering her.  
  
"What aren't you telling us? Was it something Mr. Scots told you? Tell me."  
  
Jessica hesitated. She didn't know if she should say anything. And if she did, what would she say?  
  
But Courtney wasn't patient. "Did you talk to Mr. Scots again? What did he say?"  
  
Finally Jessica responded, "Yes. I talked to him yesterday, after school."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...he didn't tell me anything else. But he asked me to come to a staff meeting today, and I did fix the copier. You should have seen it. There were papers everywhere and-"  
  
"Wait, go back." A wide-eyed Courtney didn't manage to overlook that certain detail Jessica had let slip. "He told you to come to a staff meeting? With the substitutes? Why?"  
  
"I dunno. He didn't exactly say. Maybe to talk about-" She immediately bit her lip to prevent herself from going any further. This of course earned her a suspicious glance from Courtney.  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
"Look, the bell's about to ring for 6th period in about 3 seconds so-" Just then the bell rang and Jessica dashed off to the 8th grade stairwell, leaving a confused Courtney standing amidst the crowds of clueless students.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Haha, Courtney. Cunfuzled, are you? Well, we'll just have to see what measures you're willing to take to rid yourself of that confuzeledness! More soon, I hope. Review!!!! 


	18. The Staff Room

A/n- I don't feel like writing much of an author's note so here's the lovely chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The Staff Room**********  
  
Jessica peeked into the staff room. Seeing that no one was there, she quietly walked in and sat down by the large table set in the middle of the room. Curiosity immediately overtook her and she began surveying the room.  
  
There was the usual desk, table and chairs. But there was also an astronomical chart on the wall, the planets moving across it. There were books scattered around, some quite normal, others anything but. "Anti- cheating Spells", "Quills and Quizzes: How to Make the Tests You Give Grade Themselves!" and "Historic Events Muggles Shouldn't Know About". Jessica was just about to look at some papers on the table, which appeared to be schedules, when she heard voices from the hallway.  
  
"No, Minerva, the Harpies did not win their match against the Heidelburg Harriers. It was just a close game."  
  
"Just a close game? They creamed those bloody Harriers! Finest game ever played in my opinion."  
  
Meanwhile, Jessica heard the voices coming closer. When the door finally opened, it revealed a quite calm Mr. Luke and a flustered Ms. Manor. Both stopped short when they saw the young girl.  
  
Mr. Luke was the first to speak. "Er, may we help you miss? We're about to have a meeting in here so if we could make this quick-"  
  
Jessica answered very casually, "I know that."  
  
The man remained kind, but said with a bit more force, "Ah, I see, miss. But would you mind please leaving so we can have our meeting?"  
  
But Jessica remained seated, much to the surprise of the two teachers. Ms. Manor decided to try, asking, "Well then, why are you here, may I ask?"  
  
Jessica merely said, "I was invited."  
  
Ms. Manor looked at Mr. Luke, clearly puzzled. "And who invited you, dear?"  
  
Beaming with mischief, Jessica looked at the teachers, knowing that no matter how she phrased her answer, it would come as a shock to them. She decided to clear a couple things up all at once and said, "Professor Snape did."  
  
A/n- It feels weird not having to translate the chapter now, lol. Those who have read my Latin story (go read!) would understand. More when I write more. 9 days till my birthday!!!! 


	19. Secret Rivalries

A/N: Ah, another chapter. Now my birthday gift shall be mine! And well earned! Enjoy!  
  
Secret Rivalries*******  
  
Courtney stood at her locker, trying to decide what to do next. It was after school, and earlier, Jessica had let it slip that there was a staff meeting with the substitutes.  
  
"Why wasn't I invited? Jessica got invited, and she's been doing exactly what we said we wouldn't do," Courtney muttered to herself. "She goes and talks to Mr. Scots, while I stay low. And she gets to do everything! Not fair. She's such a Slytherin. Well, I'll show her what we Gryffindors can do. I'll just-"  
  
Hearing a familiar voice calling her, Courtney turned to see Kitty skipping down the hall towards her. For once, she didn't want to talk to her. Courtney just wanted to get to this staff meeting thing. She couldn't have Kitty hanging around then.  
  
"Courtney! Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Um...I'm packing my bag."  
  
"Hurry, or we'll miss the bus."  
  
"I'm not taking the bus. I'm staying after."  
  
Kitty looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"I promised to help one of the teachers after school."  
  
"Oh, can I come?"  
  
"No! I mean, no. Sorry."  
  
Kitty's shoulders slumped. "Fine. I see how it is." She turned and began to walk back down the hall.  
  
"Kitty! W-"  
  
"I see how it is!" Kitty turned the corner, leaving Courtney alone in the hallway.  
  
*  
  
Courtney crouched, hidden on the 8th grade stairwell. She watched two teachers walk down the hall together, talking animatedly. Then, making sure that the coast was clear, she got up and slowly walked closer and closer to the staff room door, until she was right by the door, which was slightly ajar. From inside she could hear voices, but could not make out what they were saying.  
  
So, inching closer, Courtney tried to peek in through the partially open door. She saw two teachers and Jessica. Her friend sat at a table, grinning broadly, while the two teachers, who Courtney now recognized as Ms. Manor and Mr. Luke, stood gaping at her. She could just almost make out what they were saying when:  
  
"Courtney!!!"  
  
*  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! Hehe. Tomorrow's my birthday. Woohoo! Okay, bear with me if the chapters come up a bit slow. I'm now working on three totally different stories now; this one, one in Latin (the language), and one on a typewriter. Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me... 


	20. Sneaking Around

A/N: Its late, I'm not gonna write much of a note. Love all u lovely reviewers. Keep reviewing!  
  
Sneaking Around********  
  
Kitty turned the corner. "I see how it is," she muttered. "Well, she can just be that way. I don't need her. I can find something to do. I don't know what, but something." She was halfway to the main door when she remembered: math book! "Oh, well. I can just borrow Courtn- wait, no. I can't. Guess I actually have to go get it." She turned around to go to her locker, in the 8th grade hallway.  
  
*  
  
Slamming shut her locker, Kitty picked her newly acquired book off the floor. In doing this, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Kitty looked up to see a person peeking into the staff room, and she immediately recognized it to be none other than: "Courtney!"  
  
Courtney immediately turned, seeing a furious and confused Kitty coming straight at her. She started to back away. But something stopped both of them; something, rather someone coming out of the science room.  
  
*  
  
Both of the girls stood frozen as they watched Mr. Scots step outside his classroom. He surveyed the scene before him, then said, "Miss James, Miss Vissari, something I can help you with?" Neither answered, still in fearful shock. So he locked the door and quickly crossed the hallway. With one last look at each of the girls, Mr. Scots entered the staff room, shutting the door behind him, completely.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Tomorrow's my last real day of school. Woohoo! I love writing cliffies. But I HATE reading them! 


	21. Whispers of the Staff Room

A/N: A long awaited chapter. Hope I haven't lost any readers. Please note that I am also working on another story, "Marooned", as another fan fiction. So my writing time will be split up even more now. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Whispers of the Staff Room*********  
  
Jessica smiled to herself as she watched the teachers around her whispering to eachother anxiously. Often one would look over at her. She would stare calmly back until they turned away to whisper again. It was a relief when Mr. Scots finally entered the staff room.  
  
Silently he made his way to the chair next to Jessica, not making eye contact with anyone. He sat down without saying a word. At last Ms. Manor called order and the meeting began.  
  
"All right, first order of business. Severus, what is the meaning of this?" she said, gesturing towards Jessica.  
  
Mr. Scots looked Ms. Manor directly in the eye and said coolly, "I asked Miss Jessica to come. I believe it would be in her best interest, and ours, if she had a better understanding of where things stand." When the woman looked puzzled, Mr. Scots said softly, "She knows."  
  
Silent chaos broke loose. Ms. Manor's eyes were wide eyed, while the teachers around began to whisper again.  
  
"You-you told her?" Ms. Manor forced out, trying to control her shock.  
  
Mr. Scots responded casually, yet coldly, "For your information, she figured it out herself." Jessica smiled to herself again.  
  
Ms. Manor's eyes got even bigger. She leaned over to Mr. Scots, trying not to let Jessica hear. "Why didn't you cast obliviate? She could go tell somebody. We can't let it get out that-"  
  
"I have a job for her." He spat, glaring at the flustered witch. "Besides, Dumbledore said to not make a scene. How would it look if one of the top students suddenly couldn't remember her ABC's?"  
  
"He's right, Minerva," someone else spoke up. Jessica looked over to see Ms. Hill, the geometry sub. "Such would not go unnoticed. Besides, I have serious doubt that Miss Jessica is a spy." She caught Jessica's eye and gave her a small wink.  
  
Ms. Manor sat back, defeated. When the whispering had settled down, she attempted to start again.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Dumbledore yet?" she said, giving Jessica a wary glance.  
  
Mr. Luke answered, "No, but he said that he would only contact us if there was dire need."  
  
"I see. Also, everyone, be sure to note the class trip is in two weeks and- "  
  
She was interrupted by a sudden noise. It was a shrill buzz-like ring that sounded like a broken telephone. Many sat up, startled, including Jessica. Mr. Luke hurriedly stood up and walked over to a plant in the corner of the room. Jessica then realized that the sound appeared to be coming from it.  
  
Watching Mr. Luke intently, Jessica wondered what the ringing was for. Was it some kind of alarm? A warning? Or did the plant usually make such a noise? Then she noted that she hadn't remembered seeing the plant there before.  
  
The strange behavior of Mr. Luke drew her from her wondering. He began to kick the plant's pot, five times exactly. Suddenly the plant disappeared. But Mr. Luke did not walk away. Instead he bent down and picked up a small piece of paper that had appeared in place of the plant. Opening it, he began to read. A worried frown appeared on his face. Then handing it to Ms. Manor, he went over to the closet and started pulling out coats.  
  
Ms. Manor finished reading the letter, then looking at Mr. Scots, said, "We have to go."  
  
Mr. Scots snatched up the letter and read. Then he stood up and passed the note on to another teacher to read. While everyone was occupied with reading the message, Mr. Scots bent down and whispered to Jessica, "Get your coat. We're going to see Dumbledore."  
  
A/n: Hehe..cliffy!! Happy summer! 


	22. Hearing Things

A/n: This was written because my summer life is extremely boring this afternoon, and because a certain someone was ready to eat me alive. Enjoy!  
  
Hearing Things*************  
  
Courtney sat on the hallway floor, her ear pressed to the door. For the past fifteen minutes she and Kitty had been listening in on the staff room meeting. Unfortunately, they could only hear the rise and fall of voices, no actual words.  
  
"Maybe they have a spell on the door, so we can't understand what they're saying." Kitty whispered.  
  
"Ssshhh!" hushed Courtney. She pressed her ear harder onto the wooden door, straining to make out a word or two. But it was no use. Just as she was about to give up hope, a sharp ringing filled her ears, causing Courtney to pull away quickly for the door. "What was that?"  
  
Kitty shrugged. Suddenly the ringing stopped. Curious, both girls tried to listen in. They could hear the shifting of chairs, then low muttering.  
  
All of the sudden, the staffroom door opened. Courtney and Kitty fell through the doorway. The next second they recovered from the shock. Kitty moved to get up, but Courtney's arm held her down. Kitty looked over, confused. But her friend's eyes were still wide, fixed on a pair of shiny black shoes inches away from their faces.  
  
A/N: Short, yes. But only for effect. I'm gonna write the next chappie right away. 


	23. Four to Go

A/N: I'm not even going to talk about why this is so late...Just read, please.  
  
Four to Go*******  
  
When Mr. Scots opened to staff room door, two bodies came toppling in. Jessica groaned mentally when she saw that the two were none other than Courtney and Kitty.  
  
Before she could do anything, Mr. Scots roughly stuck out his hand and pulled the two girls to their feet. "What did you hear?" he hissed. Courtney and Kitty looked down at their feet, but gave no reply. Moving past them into the hallway, he turned back to the girls. "You are coming with us. But you must do exactly as we say, nothing else." Both girls nodded.  
  
Noticing that Courtney and Kitty weren't moving, Jessica pushed them out into the hallway in front of her. "Come on. You're blocking the door." Then, grabbing each one's wrist, she dragged them along, trying to catch up with the long strides of Mr. Scots.  
  
A/N: Before you complain about how short this is, note it almost didn't happen! I saved this just before our power blipped!!! 


	24. The Elevator Pt 1

A/N: Yes, super short this time. But better than nothing! Perhaps I'll write some more. Techies rule! (Particularly if they're techies for "To Kill A Mockingbird"!)  
  
The Elevator Pt. 1********  
  
Mr. Scots led them downstairs to the main hallway. He stopped abruptly by the elevator, taking out a key. Jessica had used the elevator before, so she knew that you had to have a key to open the doors. But once they were on the elevator, she knew something was different. It seemed less cramped, and the buttons on the control board were different. From top to bottom the numbers went 1, 2, ...3? There were only two floors in the building.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as everyone was on the elevator, Mr. Scots pressed the 3 button and the elevator began to move.  
  
A/N: I'm starting a new story soon, a plot I adopted from some very wonderful writers, The Muses (go read their stories!) But I promise, I'll keep up with this one! 


	25. Dumbledore

A/N: Ha! It's long! Booya! Don't forget to read Puck's children, another story in my profile. But this one's by my brother and me. It's good.  
  
Dumbledore*******  
  
As the elevator went down, the lights flickered. It seemed to Jessica that they weren't just going down. They were going somewhere; up, down, sideways, whatever it took to get there.  
  
Suddenly there was a draft of freezing cold air. The elevator doors had opened. Jessica, Courtney, and Kitty stepped out into what appeared to be...a dungeon.  
  
*  
  
Mr. Scots continued ahead with the other teachers, Ms. Manor and Mr. Luke. Following them, the girls barely had enough time to take in their surroundings. They were indeed in a dungeon. Everything was dark, cold and made of stone. Thick wooden doors led off into other rooms.  
  
After a few staircases and about a billion different hallways, the group stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. "Pumpkin pie" muttered Ms. Manor. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside, revealing another staircase. They rode up the staircase, for the steps moved (like an escalator Jessica thought), up to a large oak door. One sharp knock and it opened.  
  
The teachers went in first. When they had cleared away, the three girls stood in the doorway looking up at the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Courtney gasped, while Kitty and Jessica just stared. "Come in," he said. "If I am not mistaken, I believe you three are Miss Smith, Miss James, and Miss Vissari?"  
  
All three nodded and went into his office. Still awestruck, they blindly made their way to some chairs and sat down.  
  
And at this moment our three leading ladies are thinking:  
  
Jessica: 'Wow. This is awesome. I can't wait to tell Emily. But why are we here?'  
  
Courtney: 'This is not what I imagined, but it's still cool! Wonder what they wanted us (then remembering that she originally hadn't been part of this): grumble: Jessica to do.'  
  
Kitty: 'He said my last name right! Wow!'  
  
And back to the action...  
  
When they were all settled, Dumbledore conjured up a large poufy armchair and sat. "Good day, all of you. I hope everyone is well at the school?"  
  
Ms. Manor answered him. "Yes, headmaster. It's going well. But how much longer do you believe we'll be staying there?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh, not too much longer. I would hate to deprive the young students of their proper teachers for too long." He looked at the girls and winked.  
  
Jessica laughed silently, but part of it was nerves. This was awesome, but she still wasn't exactly sure why she was here, or what she would be doing. Mr. Scots had been rather vague.  
  
Then Mr. Scots spoke up. "Dumbledore, sir, this seemed like a opportunity to bring Miss Smith here, for you to meet. But the other two students, that was quite by accident."  
  
But the old man continued to smile. "Thank you, Severus. But I assure you, Miss James and Miss Vissari are just as welcome here as Miss Smith." He then became slightly more serious. "Now, down to business."  
  
Jessica's ears were at full attention. She was sure this was something big, something that would end up concerning her somehow.  
  
"The headmaster of Avalon has information about some possible wizarding attacks in the States, some on Muggles. Right now, most of their men are working on a problem in the West. Something about 51? Anyways, he has requested that I send out a small team to investigate this problem."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Ms. Manor then said, "Who are you considering sending, Albus?"  
  
His eyes quickly scanned the group before him. "You."  
  
"Me?" Ms. Manor said, slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you." He pointed to Ms. Manor, Mr. Scots, Mr. Luke, Jessica, Courtney, and Kitty each in turn. The girls were surprised.  
  
"Us?" Kitty and Courtney said in unison.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, all of you. You three know the lifestyle of Muggles better then anyone here. And who knows, maybe you'll develop some magical ability of your own." At this last part, Jessica noticed he seemed to be looking right at her. But the moment passed and he went on. "Now, you'll need supplies, and a couple cover stories. The other teachers can cover your classes and we'll get these three excused. Thankfully, we have Thanksgiving and the holidays to work with, so you will only miss about a week or so-"  
  
"Headmaster," Mr. Scots interrupted him. "Where are we going to be?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Jessica, who had been wondering the same thing, repeated it for him. "Where are we going to be working? What city?"  
  
"A number of places, mainly DC." His eyes twinkled and he looked in Courtney and Kitty's direction. "And New York."  
  
The girls squealed quietly. That'd be exciting, Jessica thought, but this is not going to be regular class field trip, I can tell.  
  
"And now, your main cover story!"  
  
(Drum roll please!)  
  
Dumbledore pointed to Mr. Luke and Ms. Manor. "You two are married, and those two", he pointed to Courtney and Kitty, "are your daughters." Kitty and Courtney giggled, while their new parents looked uncertainly at eachother. But the headmaster continued, pointing to Mr. Scots. "You are a widower, and you" now pointing to Jessica, "are his daughter."  
  
Jessica looked up at Dumbledore, her mouth open. But he continued to smile as the other girls laughed out loud. The "new couple" also appeared to be holding in laughs, more at Mr. Scots' expense than hers. When she looked over at him, he looked just as happy as she did about this arrangement.  
  
This was going to be interesting...  
  
A/N: In my opinion, if you read, you are obligated to review. 


	26. The Elevator Pt 2

A/N: Yes, this one is kinda short. I was planing on making it longer, but I can't think of the next part right now.  
  
The Elevator Pt. 2**********  
  
The group piled into the elevator again. "Haha," Courtney sniggered, "Snape's your dad."  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Jessica turned her back to Courtney, and noticed Mr. Scots fumbling with an envelope Dumbledore gave him.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, extracting green paper from the envelope.  
  
Jessica laughed this time. "That would be money." She received a cold glare, yet she could still see the confusion in his face. "So we can buy things? Here, we'll take care of it." Taking the envelope, she began to open it. Immediately it was snatched out of her hands. Turning, she expected to see Mr. Scots reclaiming it. Instead, Courtney held the money, already busy counting it.  
  
Courtney's eyes went wide. "Whoa." Jessica looked at her inquiringly. She responded with awed excitement. "He gave us $1000! And he said we'll get more as we go along."  
  
Jessica smiled. Then Kitty spoke up. "You know what this means." Looking at the three wizards with a huge grin, she announced, "We have to go clothes shopping."  
  
Ms. Manor raised an eyebrow, Mr. Luke groaned, and Mr. Scots paled significantly.  
  
Finally the elevator doors opened. They all walked out into the school hallway. Ms. Manor said, "Girls, go get your things. We'll be leaving as soon as possible." At that, the six split up, three for their offices, three for their lockers.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, five people were standing, quite impatiently in front of the school building. "Come on," Courtney complained. "How long can it take to call a cab?"  
  
Mr. Luke had gone inside to call a cab to take them to the Metro station, eight minutes ago. (They were already near DC, so they didn't need to go far.) Just as Kitty was about to complain again, he walked back out. "It's coming."  
  
Sure enough, within a matter of seconds, a cab was in front of them. Jessica saw the driver looked uncertain about all of them fitting. But soon all were in comfortably. The driver looked into the backseat, slightly confused about how two adults and three kids were squeezed back there, with room to spare. Jessica noticed that Mr. Luke was staring out the window throughout this inspection.  
  
At last, the cab driver started the car and headed down the street and onto the highway.  
  
A/n: More soon, this time I promise. ::Looks around, and suddenly bursts out:: "Review! And buy candy!!!" 


	27. Hotels and Hubble Telescopes

A/N: Happy One-Year and one week anniversary chapter!!! Extra-long, but my standards. Enjoy!  
  
Hotels and Hubble Telescopes*****  
  
Jessica stepped off the Metro train onto the station platform. Waiting for her companions, she watched as the rest unboarded. Kitty and Courtney got off just like they did this every day. Mr. Luke walked off with a nervous smile. Beside him was Ms. Manor, whose thin lips very tight and her eyes focused dead ahead, as though to keep her from noticing her surroundings. Mr. Scots stepped off soon behind them, his face paler that usual.  
  
When all were congregated near the Metro route sign, Kitty piped, "Well, that was fun!" Groans and glares were immediately directed towards her, causing Jessica to laugh silently.  
  
Ms. Manor immediately took charge. "We're going to be in DC for a while, it seems. So we'll need a place to stay."  
  
"We won't be here long enough to get an apartment. So, how about a hotel?" said Mr. Luke. Ms. Manor and Mr. Scots nodded their consent.  
  
"Um," Jessica spoke up. "Usually you need a reservation for hotel rooms."  
  
Mr. Luke was not disheartened. "That's quite all right. I'm sure we can find one." Jessica shrugged. "All right, so we're getting hotel rooms. Severus, you go take care of that. There is no point in all of us traipsing all over town. Minerva and will stay here with the girls. But go ahead and take Miss Jessica with you. She'll be your guide." He smiled at Jessica, while Mr. Scots muttered something to himself.  
  
"Okay, see ya later." Jessica took some money from Courtney, grabbed a map and headed for the escalator. With one last glare at Mr. Luke, Mr. Scots followed.  
  
*  
  
"Why, Miss Jessica, I believe you have proceeded to get us lost."  
  
"For the last time, we're not lost," she snapped as they turned another corner. "It should be right here...there! There it is." She pointed across the street to a large building with glass front doors and old- looking-but-not-really-old architecture. "Let's go."  
  
They crossed the quiet street and passed through the glass doors. Walking up to the front desk, Jessica rang the little silver bell. When a man came to the desk and asked, "How may I help you?" she opened her mouth to speak but then realized he wasn't even looking at her. 'Oh duh,' she thought. 'Kids don't make hotel reservations.' She turned to Mr. Scots, who remained suprisingly calm.  
  
Mr. Scots replied calmly, "We would like three rooms please." The man behind the desk typed some things into the computer, while asking questions in a low monotone voice.  
  
"Smoking or non-smoking?"  
  
"Non-smoking."  
  
"Handicapped?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Suite?"  
  
"Er.no."  
  
Finally the man looked up from the screen. "I am sorry sir, we only have two rooms at the present time."  
  
Mr. Scots grimaced, for this meant he would not get a room alone. "We'll take them." Jessica quickly counted out some money and handed it to Mr. Scots, who then handed it to the man.  
  
The man handed him two keys. "Have a nice day," he said before disappearing into the office.  
  
Jessica looked at Mr. Scots. "Now what?"  
  
"We go find Mr. Luke and Mrs. Manor and their charges."  
  
*  
  
After leaving the station, Courtney and Kitty discovered that they were quite near the Smithsonian. "Oh! Let's go to the Air & Space museam. Please?" begged Kitty. Mr. Luke nodded, knowing they needed something to pass the time. When they got there, Kitty and Courtney turned into little kids, wanting to look at everything at once, even though each had been here about ten times.  
  
Ms. Manor looked around the main hall. Above them were aircrafts of all kinds. Hallways lead to various exhibits. People milled around, many with kids. While the girls explored a walk-in space capsule, she read how muggles first created flight machines. "Amazing," said Mr. Luke, coming up beside her. "We had brooms since practically forever, and it took them this long to get in the air."  
  
She was about to respond when the girls came up, telling them they all should go up to the exhibit upstairs. Before they could go anywhere, someone called, "Courtney! Kitty!"  
  
Courtney's eyes went wide. "Oh shoot..."  
  
*  
  
Jessica and Mr. Scots arrived at the Metro station, only to find that the girls and teacher weren't there. "This is just what we should have expected from that Lupin," fumed Mr. Scots. "The moment I leave, the moment we start working, he just quits. And he took them with him."  
  
Jessica looked around, then smiled. "They didn't ditch us."  
  
Mr. Scots glared at her. "And how do you know?"  
  
"We're right near the Smithsonian."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, they went to the Air & Space museum." She began to walk to the building, motioning for him to follow. He was surprised when they reached the entrance and saw Mr. Luke and Ms. Manor inside.  
  
"How did you know they would be here?"  
  
Jessica smirked then grinned innocently. "No child can resist the Air & Space museum, even if they've been her ten times." The headed through the doors and started over to where the two teachers and now the two girls stood. Suddenly, Jessica stopped dead in her tracks. Mr. Scots noticed this and also stopped. "What is it?" he said sharply.  
  
"Oh shoot..."  
  
*  
  
Emily waved to Courtney and Kitty from across the main hall, then hurried over to them, her parents not far behind. She noticed her friends were with two people, a man and a woman, who looked very familiar. She had been having trouble remembering things all day. "What are you all doing here?" she asked once she had reached them.  
  
"Um," Courtney said. "We're just looking around."  
  
"Who are they?" Emily looked closely at the tow adults. They looked so familiar...  
  
"Um, these? I mean, them?" She searched her mind for an excuse. "They're my- our parents." Emily looked at her, very confused. Courtney caught herself quickly. "I mean, they're from our drama troupe. They- they play our parents. Yeah."  
  
Emily still looked skeptical. "Why weren't you at school today? Either of you."  
  
Kitty jumped in with, "That's part of the acting troupe. We have to take off school until like winter break, 'cause we have to travel and stuff."  
  
"Really? I didn't know they let you get off school that long for that."  
  
"Well, you know. For child stars, they make exceptions"  
  
"What show are you doing?"  
  
"Er-" Kitty looked at Courtney. But then Ms. Manor spoke.  
  
"A theatrical adaptation of Secret Garden. It's an off-Braodway production." Courtney and Kitty looked at her, eyes slightly wide.  
  
Emily smiled. "Cool. So, are you performing in DC?"  
  
"No," said Courtney. "We're going up north really soon, after we finish up rehearsals."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I got to go. See you all soon. Call me if you can!" They waved as Emily walked away. When she was out of sight, all of them let out a deep breath no one knew they were holding. The girls turned to Ms. Manor again awestruck. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.  
  
Mr. Luke looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Since when do you know anything about Muggle theater?"  
  
The woman flushed ever so slightly. "Everyone has a hobby." At that she walked over to where she saw Severus and Jessica waiting. Mr. Luke watched her go, then turned to the girls, both of which were grinning. He smiled and followed her. Kitty and Courtney looked at eachother. There was no way she was going to hear the end of this.  
  
*  
  
"Did you get the rooms?" Ms. Manor asked.  
  
"Yes. Two," Mr. Scot answered. "That was all they had."  
  
Mr. Luke thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose it truly depends on how the rooms are layed out and how many they sleep. But, the ladies can have one room and Severus and I shall share the other one."  
  
Mr. Scots sneered at him. "Why don't we just see what's there first." He led the way out of the museum and towards the hotel. With a quick wave at her friends, Jessica hurried to catch up with him, knowing that despite his confident stride, he had little clue where he was going.  
  
*  
  
Jessica was showing Mr. Luke how to unlock the room door, when Courtney came out of their room right next door. "I think we're going to have to rethink the sleeping arrangements."  
  
"Why?" asked Jessica, quickly opening Mr. Luke's door for him. Inside were one queen size bed and a sofa, which after a quick check, was indeed a sofa bed. She walked back out and into the other room, which was the same. "She's right."  
  
This took a while for Mr. Luke to think out. Finally he said, "The adults will sleep in one room, the young ladies in the other." Then he disappeared into his own room. Snape sneered at no one in particular.  
  
Going into her own room, she went over to where Courtney was, sitting on the bed figuring out the TV remote. "Aw man, it's just cable. Hey, they have video games."  
  
"How are we going to sleep?"  
  
"Lying down."  
  
"I mean where?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess two to the big bed and one to the sofa bed. I want the big bed." Courtney claimed her spot by spreading out on it. At that moment, Kitty came out of the bathroom and immediately dove onto the bed. The two began to fight over who got which side of the bed.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jessica declared to anyone who was listening, "I'll take the sofa bed." Looking at her watch she saw it was already 9:30 PM. 'Wow, time flew by fast.' Suddenly she realized how tired she was. She quickly made her bed, then immediately crawled under the covers. Her last two thoughts before drifting off were what the sleeping arrangements of those next door must be, and how uncomfortable the sofa bed was.  
  
*  
  
On the other side of the wall, Severus was lying on the sofa bed, trying to get comfortable, which he realized was impossible on such a bed. He looked over at the large bed in which Remus and Minerva both slept, as far away from eachother as possible. He smirked. This was bound to be an interesting mission. Soon sleep overtook him as the droning sounds of a television passed through the walls.  
  
A/N: Cake and cookies for everyone! Extra if you review! 


	28. A Dream

A/N: Yes, reviewer, there is a Jade. I'm still alive believe it or not. 7 inches of snow outside from a three inch weather forecast. No school! And more snow tonight. Anyway, here's another chapter. I do not conscientiously own Harry Potter. The J Street thing is my brother's. Cool, eh?  
  
Julia- See? I wrote. TABOO! And grammar doznt reely counts,  
  
Viv & co.: Yeah, thanks for reminding her.  
  
And to all my other loverly reviewers, love and REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
A Dream**********  
  
Kitty looked around the corner. There he was, You-Know-Who. In front of him stood two figures and there was one crumpled on the ground. Behind her, Courtney kept watch for their predators. Kitty didn't know what had happened to Mr. Luke, but he disappeared soon after the men began chasing them.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was talking, but Kitty couldn't hear what was being said. Suddenly he laughed a cruel, cold laugh. She watched helplessly as a red beam shot from the Dark Lord's wand and at the smaller of the standing figures. The other shape moved them out of the way just in time. Another red light hit the rescuer and it fell to the ground, twitching. As the small shape quickly knelt down beside the victim, a green light flashed. Kitty couldn't watch anymore. She began to scream.  
  
*  
  
A scream shook Jessica from her sleep. She jumped out of her bed and went over to the source of the noise, Kitty.  
  
"Kitty! Wake up!" She shook her friend awake. Kitty stared at her, wide eyed. "You okay?"  
  
Once she regained her senses, Kitty smiled shakily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Good night." But before she settled back into bed, she noticed Jessica hadn't moved. "What?"  
  
Jessica looked at her with concern. Kitty knew what she was thinking. Over the years they had known eachother, there had been a number of times where she had told Jessica of a dream she had. The dreams had a tendency to come true. Of course they had all been minor incidents. Nothing like what she had just dreamt. She decided to keep it to herself. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."  
  
Jessica complied and climbed back into her makeshift bed. Looking at he watch, she saw it was 7:00 in the morning. She could sleep for a few more minutes...  
  
An hour later, Jessica woke to the sound of singing and running water. Opening her eyes, she saw that Kitty was still in bed, but Courtney wasn't. Courtney was taking a shower, singing show tunes, of course.  
  
She forced herself to roll out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She quickly changed, trying to stay as warm as possible in the process. Her hair brushed and looking somewhat presentable, she went out in the hallway and knocked on the neighboring door. After a few moments Mr. Scots opened the door.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning. Is anyone else up?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"So, are we going to go to breakfast?"  
  
From further in the room, a voice belonging to Mr. Luke called out "Good morning, Miss Jessica."  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Sorta. Did you?"  
  
Realizing this was going to be more than a wake up call, Mr. Scots moved aside to let Jessica into the room. She stepped in and continued her conversation with Mr. Luke, who was currently trying to figure out how to use the TV remote. "Yes, quite well, thank you," he said.  
  
"What are we doing for breakfast?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I don't really know any places around here." His eyes were glued to the television, which was showing a cartoon with a hunter trying to shoot an overgrown rabbit.  
  
Jessica smiled. "There's a café down by the hotel lobby. They serve breakfast until nine. And you can bring food up to your rooms."  
  
"Sounds good. Why don't you go down and eat, then just bring something up for us. Minerva isn't ready, and I'm assuming the girls aren't either." Jessica shook her head. "Fine. Severus, why don't go down with Miss Jessica? You've been up since six anyway."  
  
"All right, see you soon," said Jessica. "Let's go." She walked to the door, and waited for Mr. Scots to stop glaring at the other man and follow her.  
  
Jessica walked into the café; Mr. Scots strode in. The place was full, but not crowded, so Jessica was able to snag some seats right next to the counter. She picked up a menu. When Mr. Scots sat down on the stool next to her, she asked, "What do you think they want?"  
  
"I don't know." But he muttered under his breath, "To drive me insane."  
  
Biting back a grin, she pretended not to hear that last part. "How about the Hotcake Breakfast Platter? It's got twelve pancakes, some eggs, sausage, and bacon, 'perfect for the family of four'". She looked at Mr. Scots, who smirked, but with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. "Allrighty then, I'm getting waffles. You?"  
  
Just then the man behind the counter came to them. "Can I get you two something to drink? Or are you ready to order?" After they ordered the pancake platter, a plate of waffles, hot cocoa, milk, coffee, a glass of water and a bagel, Jessica looked around the café. The customers were pretty much an equal balance between vacationing families and lone business people. She didn't recognize anyone.  
  
Swiveling on the stool, she turned back to Mr. Scots, who appeared to be reading the wine list. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"We're going to J Street."  
  
This confused her. "But there is no J Street. I know. The guy who planned out the city was mad at some guy named J-"  
  
He interrupted. "J Street does exist. It's about the equivalent of Diagon Alley."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose." Finally the food came. They ate breakfast in silence. Well, actually, Mr. Scots was silent. Jessica chatted away with him and the waiter. One responded, one didn't.  
  
At the end of the meal, the waiter brought the check, which Mr. Scots paid with the money Jessica passed him under the table. She was trying to avoid any awkward questions as to why she had the money. As Mr. Scots handed him the paid check, the waiter said, "Thank you, sir. Enjoy DC. And sir, you have a wonderful daughter."  
  
It couldn't have gotten any better, in Jessica's opinion. She bit her lip and watched as Mr. Scots sneered at his empty plate. Then, to her surprise, he looked up at the waiter, no trace of a sneer on his face, and said politely, "Thank you."  
  
At that Mr. Scots stood up and went to leave. Jessica hopped off the stool, smiled at the waiter, and hurried after him.  
  
Jessica kept grinning all the way up to the rooms.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, Kitty. Let's go." Courtney waited impatiently for her friend. "We're leaving...now."  
  
"All right, all right. I'm ready." Kitty pulled on her other shoe and went out into the hallway with Courtney.  
  
Mr. Luke smiled at them. "Everyone's ready? Good. We've got to walk a bit, about ten minutes. Not too far, don't worry."  
  
The group walked out of the hotel, then about twelve blocks before Mr. Luke stopped them. "Here we are." He stood in front of an old bookstore.  
  
Courtney looked around. "So how do we get to the street? Do we tap a brick? Step on a secret stone?"  
  
"No." Mr. Luke smiled.  
  
Jessica also wondered how they could get to J Street by just standing here. "Do we say a spell? Is there a secret passage?"  
  
"No. We have to go inside."  
  
"Oh," said Courtney. "So the secret entrance is inside."  
  
"No. We just go inside." He walked up the steps to the building, then disappeared through the door. Literally, through the closed door.  
  
A/N: Next stop, J Street!  
  
But wait!!!!!!!! Before you go off to another story to fill your time till my next installment, first, review this one. Then go into my profile and read Puck's Children, a wonderful story by my brother and me. Finally, the most important part, REVIEW it! Thanks! The more people who review that one, the sooner I'll get out another chapter of this. 


End file.
